Return to the Castle
by Cececat
Summary: 17 years after the Denton Affair, Brad and Janet divorce. Now-penniless Janet and her teenaged son Dorian go back to a certain castle for help. Will they actually find help there? Or will Dorian's wish to be like his father cause too much trouble? (Please Read/Review!)
**Disclaimer:** **I own (among other things) the 25th Anniversary DVD, the Movie's soundtrack CD, the Roxy Cast CD, the Original London Cast CD, RHPS trading cards from 1980... but I don't actually own the rights to _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ itself.**

 **A/N: So... another story. I know, I need to finish all those I've already started. But I just thought of the idea for this and just _had_ to type it up! Hopefully it's good.**

* * *

(Columbia's POV)

After that night, we were a bit more careful. Thankfully the Earthlings though we'd gone away. At least, the scientist did. Now I know Janet didn't.

One dreadful evening, we heard a knock at the door. Riff Raff answered it (as he always does). I followed him to the front hallway – but not all the way to the door. Even if he had seen me standing there he would've ignored me.

Nobody really cares to acknowledge me these days. If Riff hadn't found a way to stop me from aging I probably would've been sent away a long time ago. For years I was just this decoration in the background. Time doesn't matter in the castle.

It was when I saw Janet's lined face that I realized how much time had passed.

"Hello, Riff Raff. In Frank in?" she asked, far less cheerful sounding than she clearly wished to be.

"He's here," Riff told her solemnly.

But he didn't let her in yet. I don't know why he did that, though. Probably because of all the trouble she'd caused last time.

"Please, let me in. I want him to meet someone very important."

Riff raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"My son – he's _Frank's_ son, not Brad's. We finally did the DNA tests and not only is he clearly not Brad's but he's also not human! A-a-and the doctor knows that he's not human… oh, I really don't know what to do!" Then she began to cry quite messily. It's a wonder that so much water could exist inside such a small person – for she was quite thin by then.

"It's alright, Mother," said the young man standing behind her. "Please stop crying."

That's when I really noticed him. He looked a lot like Frank, though much paler. The stark contrast between his fair skin and long-ish, dark hair made him both beautiful and frightening. Despite the simple outfit he wore – jeans, leather jacket, plain button-down shirt – he looked very aristocratic.

And _very_ much his father's son.

"I think you'd better… come inside," Riff said, after a moment.

Still crying a bit, Janet entered the house. The young man followed her and shut the door behind them.

"Wait here while I fetch the Master," Riff told Janet.

Finally, Janet noticed me.

"Oh, you haven't changed at all since we last saw you!" Janet gasped, when she saw me. "Still so young! Are you an alien or something, too?"

"I'm technically an Earthling like you, but they did something to me to keep me young looking forever. I was ill for a while after the surgery, though. So I don't think you'll want to try it."

"Is that so?" Janet asked nervously.

"Yes."

We all stood there in silence for a while.

Then, Janet's son cleared his throat. "I do believe that introductions are in order. My name is Dorian Majors, and this is my mother Janet Majors… though I think she's going to go back to her old last name now that she's divorced Mr. Majors."

"Good to meet ya, kiddo. I'm Columbia. And I met your mother years ago, so you didn't really need to introduce her."

After that, nobody really knew what to say. My odd way of speaking (that is, the high-pitchedness of my voice) seemed to have startled Dorian into silence.

Thankfully, Riff soon returned with 'the Master' following close behind. Janet's eyes widened when she saw him wearing exactly what he'd worn That Night. I suppose it also shocked her that he hadn't aged.

"My, my. Who do we have here?" Frank asked, eying Dorian in a way one _really_ shouldn't eye their own offspring.

"That's your _son_ ," Janet said coldly.

"Oh? I never knew I had a son. How old?"

"He's 16, Frank. Seventeen years ago I though you'd died! Though I _pined_ for you, for the strange pleasures you showed me I forced myself to move on. I soon became occupied with the task of raising this child. Though we never spoke of it, Brad and I knew he was probably your child. One awful day we got in an argument about it and the poor boy overheard! So we went to get a DNA test done, and… it said he isn't related to Brad and that he's not human. Yes, we'd guessed all along. But to have it proved? That was too much. So now I'm here, hoping you'll help raise this child you've ignored all this time. Especially since Brad's divorced me and I haven't got a job!"

By then she'd started sobbing again. I felt bad for her, though not as much as I should've. Whatever they'd done to make me immortally young also seemed to have numbed my sense of empathy for fellow Earthlings.

"Take her to my second bedroom, Riff Raff. I'll deal with her later!"

"Yes, Master."

The servant led Janet out of the front hall and (presumably) to Frank's second bedroom.

His bedroom is for sleeping in and his second bedroom is for sleeping _with_ other people in. It sort of makes sense. On the rare occasion that he actually wants to sleep, nobody has to clean the bed up first. A new 'playmate' might stay in the second bedroom for their first few weeks/days (time doesn't work right here).

The fact that Janet was being dragged of to the second bedroom meant that she'd be entertaining him for a while – whether she liked it or not. It _also_ meant that I'd be getting a break from him.

"What shall I call you?" Dorian asked Frank, a few minutes after Janet and Riff had left. "Now that I'm living here instead of with Da- er, Brad – I should probably start referring to you as 'father; or something similar."

"Call me Father, if you'd like," Frank said, not really listening.

"Right, Father," Dorian replied seriously.

Then, Frank left the room. He went down the same hallway that Janet and Riff had earlier.

"Where's he going?" Dorian asked.

"Probably to bed your mother again," I explained, giggling at his horrified expression.

"Does he do anything for a living?" Dorian asked.

"Not really. Though I'm not really allowed to say much, I can tell you that's he's got family members sending him an unlimited supply of money," I explained.

Though Dorian probably knew that they're all aliens, I highly doubted that he knew that Frank's a prince. Janet sure didn't know.

"Why? So he can just do what he wants?" Dorian asked, clearly very confused.

"More like they think it's entertaining to watch him make a mess out of things," I replied.

That's when Magenta entered the room.

"Vhat's this?" she asked, pointing at Dorian.

"I'm Dorian Majors, Janet's son," he explained.

"Oh. Riff was talking about reanimating another human corpse, with a non-organic brain this time, so I assumed zat you might be part of zat project."

The very idea of reanimating dead people seemed to scare poor Dorian. He probably was picturing Boris Karloff or something. That's when I decided to find some old pictures of Rocky Horror before his death (his _real_ death, not the faked one in November 1974).

"We'll tell the whole story later," I assured him.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
